ChuChu Chaos
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Silver The Hedgehog and Amy Rose play an intense game of ChuChu Rocket against each other while Blaze The Cat and Big The Cat watch. It's such a catastrophe to witness such madness involving hundreds of blue ChuChu mice running around at the speed of sound.
1. Chapter 1

A not so quiet Friday night in the world of SEGA...

"Agh, these damn mice won't get in!"

"Get the mice in, Amy!"

"I'm trying, Blaze!"

"Hey, what about me?"

"You don't need help! This match is mine!"

"Silver, look out for that big fat cat!"

"Froggy?"

"No, Big, not you!"

Silver The Hedgehog and Amy Rose were both playing Chu Chu Rocket against each other on Silver's Dreamcast in Silver's apartment in the Sonic Adventure 1 Station Square, trying their best to guide their mice, the ChuChus, into their holes while avoiding the orange colored cats, with Blaze The Cat and Big The Cat cheering them on as Amy was winning. Amy being on the blue team and Silver being on the yellow team.

"I'm not gonna let you steal my victory!" Amy exclaimed to Silver as she furiously pressed the buttons.

Silver scoffed as he turned to Amy. "No way, Rose! This game is mine!"

Mouse Mania occurred as Silver and Amy tried their best to secure the mice, with Blaze gasping as she placed her hands on her face.

"Oh goodness! This game is a bit too intense for me!" Blaze exclaimed as she shook her head.

Big tilted his head as he watched all the blue ChuChus scuttle so quickly into the different colored balls. "This game is hurting my eyes..."

The game then sped up, with Amy and Silver screaming as things were getting intense. Cat Mania was activated directly afterwards.

"No! Stupid friggin' cats!" Amy exclaimed as she was screaming at the top of her lungs. "**NO!** STOP IT!"

Silver was laughing his head off as he shook his head, sending the cats away from him. "Ahehehe... I'm wrecking your pink, furry butt!"

It was then that Silver let out a girlish scream as he noticed Amy sent one of the cats to him. Amy laughed evilly as she continued trying to screw Silver over, with Blaze and Big watching in shock.

"This game has a negative influence on cats," Blaze remarked as she folded her arms in disgust, shaking her had as she felted disgruntled.

"Yeah... us cats aren't mean like the game says we are..." Big commented as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, wondering where Froggy was.

Amy and Silver both continued screaming as Silver barely won with a hundred and seventy four points, much to Amy's dismay, who had one hundred and sixty four points.

"_What!?_ No, that was so flippin' cheap!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she slammed her Dreamcast controller down on the floor, shaking her head angrily as she pouted. "I demand a rematch!"

"I'm better!" Silver giggled as he received a nasty glare from Amy, pointing at her with both of his hands. "I'm better at ChuChu Rocket!"

Silver might have won the round, but both he and Amy had one victory each, with the third match going underway as they were determined to beat each other. Blaze and Big glanced at each other, both sighing as they kept on watching Silver and Amy try to mess with each other in the twisted game of cat and mouse.

**ChuChu Chaos**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yes, it's another wacky fanfic. I just love these kinds of things.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are all these stupid cats coming from!?" Space Ghost exclaimed as he and Zorak were playing ChuChu Rocket.

"I don't know, but it's pretty bad for you, you big dumb idiot!" Zorak laughed, being the yellow mice while Space Ghost was the red mice.

Space Ghost and Zorak tried to get the most mice into their boxes, with both of them trying to mess each other up as they were desperate to win. However, they were trying to screw each other so much, they let the CPU win, with the blue team winning.

"D'oh!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he slapped his forehead, shaking his head in disgust. "We were so focused on beating each other, we didn't focus on winning!"

"Well at least I'm not the one making sex jokes!" Zorak snapped as he pointed at Space Ghost.

Space Ghost was going to blast Zorak with his Destructo Ray when suddenly orange cats emerged from the television screen, crushing both of them with ease.


End file.
